custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaptainLandr0ver/Against the Storm
I) So, before I explain what an Against the Storm ''is, let me address something I talked about in my last blog. I discussed the idea of having all of my stories take place in an alternate universe where the Mata Nui robot was split up and some other stuff happened. In the comments, Darkness Apogee gave several reasons why this wasn't too good of an idea, which I thank him for. (He also gave feedback on ''The Feral Plains and the blog's MOCs. which I further thank him for.) So, I've decided to scrap that idea and have integrated most of my story stuff into the ocean-deep Bionicle lore. TL;DR: No more alternate universe *congratulatory noises* II) What exactly is an Against the Storm? Well, it's the sequel story-thing to The Feral Plains. You can totally tell by this point that I barely care because I wrote this entire blog once and had it wiped from existence by a "completely spontaneous" computer shutdown right before I was about to publish it. I'm going put out some important information in a list because those are easier to (re)write than several in-depth paragraphs: *This story will be longer than it's predecessor, at around 35 chapters all in 6 volumes. *It will have the same frequency of pictures (average 10 per volume) as TFP, and the pictures will still be outside *It will not be uploaded onto the Lego.com gallery because that came with too many limitations and didn't allow the story to get as gritty as I wanted it to *It will focus on not only the origins of the Toa Powai, but also that of Makuta Hysterix and artifacts such as the Shrine of Salvation *Currently, nearly all of its plot is written, but only 3 chapters have been written yet *If everything goes according to plan (which everyone and their dog know won't happen), the story should be complete before the end of March Now for something which will need a paragraph for some explaining. After some time, it was decided that The Feral Plains would have a "theme song," which was Knights of Cydonia by Muse. The song's lyrics had a lot in common with the story's plot and subject matter, hence why it is mentioned in the story's main article. Against the Storm will not only have a theme song, which is Map of the Problematique by the same band, but will also have a list of songs which inspired it included in its main article. These songs may serve as character theme songs, may coincide with certain chapters ("imagine this song being played in the background of this chapter"), or both. TL;DR: Cap gets really angery at his computer and vomits some information about a prequel to the weird story thing about plains or something Good job, you've made it through this blog. Now you can live knowing all of this while I take a rest to actually write this story 'n' stuff. Also, it's highly likely that I will make a follow-up to this blog when I release the first volume. Category:Blog posts